no te supe apreciar
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: me pregunto porque te deje ir cuando mas nos queríamos, cuando mas me necesitabas, cuando mas nos amábamos, me pregunto porque no te supe apreciar
1. Chapter 1

Karen: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy aquí con una nueva historia XD

Rin: si olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^

Len: ola - ,-

Rin: se mas alegre Len (se acerca a Len y lo zarandea)

Karen: si Len tienes que ser mas alegre estamos presentando la historia

Len: ok, ok seré mas alegre °-°

Rin: Len se mas alegre o te golpeare ¬¬

Karen: no discutan y mejor comencemos

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera ya tendría anime, manga y hasta una película

Rin pov

Era de mañana y el maldito despertador sonó, informándome que tenia que pararme o se me haría tarde para mi primer día de clases, y no quería ya que me habían aceptado en el instituto Vocaloid, una escuela solo para personas con talentos de música, baile o actuación y yo me había quedado ahí, bueno me levantare o se me hará tarde.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha rápida, después de eso salí del baño y me dirigía hacia mi closet en donde estaba mi uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca un suéter amarillo con detalles en azul marino, una minifalda azul marino, unas calcetas blancas mas arriba de la rodilla y por ultimo unos zapatos cafés me cambie rápido ya que mi mama me gritaba desde las escaleras que me apurara o se me haría tarde

Baje corriendo las escaleras y me senté a desayunar rápidamente porque si no se me haría tarde, aunque la escuela no esta tan lejos tenia que caminar algunas calles, me apresure a desayunar, me despedí de mi mama y salí de mi casa, camine un par de calles y vi algunos chicos con uniformes como el mio, seguí caminando y llegue a una gran escuela me metí y se suponía que en el patio habría una gran pizarra con el grupo en el que iría y su ubicación, y así era en el patio había algunos chicos frente a la pizarra, me acerque y busque mi nombre me había tocado en 1° D vi la ubicación del salón y entre busque mi salón y me senté en una banca cerca de la ventana

Hola-dijo alguien tras mi espalda

Hola-me di vuelta y salude a una chica de pelo verde, con ojos del mismo color y unos goles rojos en la cabeza

Mi nombre es Gumi-me dijo aquella chica peli verde

El mio es Rin-conteste sonriéndole

Oye somos compañeras de salón te gustaría estar conmigo en la hora de receso-me pregunto

Ho claro que me gustaría-le conteste amablemente

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato hasta que llego nuestro profesor y todos tomaron asiento

Hola chicos soy el profesor Kiyoteru y seré su maestro este año-se presento un hombre de cabello café y lentes bastante simpático

La clase transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, llego la hora del receso y yo salí corriendo ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre pero choque con algo que me tiro al piso.

Y he aquí el primer capitulo de no te supe apreciar, se preguntaran porque el titulo pues la verdad es porque se me ocurrió por una cosa que me paso, pero bueno el puntos es que espero y les guste y también espero que comenten ya que si no comentan Len será arroyado por la aplanadora de rin


	2. cap 2 nuevos amigos

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mio porque si no hubiera mas incesto en los videos y Len seria mas sexoso

**Nuevos "amigos"**

Rin pov

Salí disparada del salón ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre pero algo detuvo mi carrera había chocado con algo o alguien

-ouch-dije sobándome el brazo, ya que mi caída había sido sobre este

-¡Rin!-escuche a Gumi gritar

Alguien me extendió la mano y yo la tome para levantarme cuando me levante vi a un chico de cabello blanco, ojos rojos, piel blanca y unas facciones finas pero duras, al parecer el noto mi inspección

-hola soy Dell y cual es tu nombre-me dijo mirándome con una mirada un tanto extraña

-ammm hola mi nombre es Rin-le dije un tanto insegura

-estas segura te noto como que estas insegura de lo que dices conejita-me dijo con burla y me dijo conejita porque rayos me dijo conejita

-porque me dices conejita-le pregunte un tanto molesta

-te digo conejita por el lazo que tienes en tu cabeza parecen las orejas de un conejo y te ves muy linda-me explico señalando mi moño

-o es por mi moño sabes jamás lo había notado-le dije sonriendo

-pues entonces permíteme decirte que eres una conejita muy linda y con una hermosa sonrisa-me dijo Dell tomándome del mentón suavemente

-ammm… yo… emm… gracias-dije un nerviosa ya que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca

-y también eres muy hermosa-me dijo en el oído tomándome de la cintura

-hey Dell tan rápido y ya ligando-dijo un chico de cabello azul

Dell pov

-hey Dell tan rápido y ya ligando-dijo el estúpido de Kaito justo cuando iba a besar a Rin

-envidia Kaito- le dije soltando a Rin y viéndola se veía un tanto confusa

-claro que no pero porque no mejor no la presentas a todos-me dijo ese estúpido mirando a Rin

-he Rin sabes mis amigos te quieren conocer pero no se si quieras-le dije esperando que ella contestara que no pero que rayos porque ella debería contestar que no

-ammm claro- dijo Rin sonriendo

-hay ok-dije un poco molesto

Avanzamos hacia donde estaban mis amigos pero una chica tomo del brazo a Rin

-oye Rin nos vamos-dijo mirando a Rin una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color

-espera Gumi es que tienes que conocer a alguien-dijo rin clavando su mirada en mi

-¿a quien?- dijo la chica peli verde

-A el- dijo señalándome

La chica me miro y asintió Rin se acercó a mi y a los demás junto con su amiga

-Dell te presento a mi amiga Gumi-dijo rin

-Gumi te presento Dell-dijo Rin a su amiga

-hola mucho gusto-le dije a Gumi y le di un beso en la mejilla

-ho… hola-dijo un poco nerviosa

-bueno chicos ella es Rin y ella Gumi-dije señalándolas

-hola yo soy Kaito-dijo ese estúpido acercándose a Rin y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sonreírme con burla

Rin pov

-hola yo soy Kaito-me dijo aquel peli azul y me beso en la mejilla

Yo tenia una cara de y quien les a dado tantas libertades conmigo a Dell y a ese otro muchacho Kaito pero me gustaba ser su centro de atención

-hola yo soy Luki-se me acerco un chico igual de guapo que Dell y Kaito y al igual que el peli azul me saludo con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Gumi

-hola yo soy Nero-me dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos miel

-yo soy Meito y yo Ted-me saludaron otros dos chicos uno castaño y el otro pelirrojo

-yo soy Len-me saludo un chico de cabello rubio largo pero atado en una coleta con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos, que eran azules como el cielo parecidos a los míos a decir verdad era bastante guapo aun mas que los otros

SessKagome and Shade Shaw me gusta que me corrijan cuando estoy mal, creo que eso me hace mejorar y tener una mejor calidad de trabajo, gracias por comentar y soy una gran fan de tu trabajo, oye cuando se me venga el lemon en alguna historia me ayudarías a hacerlo porfaaaaaaa porque he leído tus lemon y me encantan

NOTA: aquí Rin sera mas no se como decirlo liberal o libertina como le quieran llamar no la haré tan inocente como parece sera un poco pervertida y no se un poco loca algo así como una versión spice de ella


	3. cap 3 cosas inexplicables

Olaaaaaaaaaaa esto solo es una nota antes del cap. ammm como decirlo ¡ARIGATOU! Son de lo mejor me dejaron rewius (la verdad no se como se escribe y no lo estoy viendo¬¬) bueno lo demás va al final

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece por que si así fuera Len y Rin tendría videos más sexosos

Len pov

Yo soy Len-le dije a una chica un poco baja, rubia, de ojos azules y con una hermosa figura, a decir verdad era muy hermosa

Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos-nos dijo Rin con una sonrisa muy hermosa

Hola-nos dijo la otra chica llamada Gumi que también era bonita pero no tanto como Rin

Bueno chicas aquí todos somos nuevos porque no nos juntamos todos-dijo Kaito dirigiéndole una mirada a Rin un tanto pervertida y la verdad me molesto un poco que la mirara así pero no sabia porque

Ammm no se ¿están seguros?-dijo Rin

Claro que estamos seguros verdad chicos-dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a nosotros

Claro que si-dijimos todos al unísono

Ok entonces vámonos o acabara el receso-dijeron las dos chicas

No se preocupen el receso dura una hora entera-dijo Dell tomando a Rin por los hombros y caminando con ella hacia el patio

Si he Dell déjanos-dijo Kaito partiendo detrás de Dell y así lo siguieron todos los demás quedándome yo atrás junto con Gumi a la cual le pase uno de mi s brazos por sus hombros y camine con ella hacia el patio

Rin pov

Dell me rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros y me dirigió al patio en donde ya se encontraban todos afuera, voltee hacia atrás y pude ver a Len con Gumi por una extraña razón me molesto un poco pero no sabía porque, le pase una mano a Dell por la cintura y así seguimos caminando

Rin a que se debe que me agarres así- me dijo Dell de una forma rara

Es solo que los chicos me miran raro como no se ammm como pervertidos-le conteste a Dell

Es normal Rin eres una chica muy hermosa-me contesto mirándome con… perversión

Hay Dell no digas tonterías-le dije separándome un poco de el

Volví a voltear hacia atrás y vi como Gumi casi se moría de risa junto con Len sentí, una opresión rara en el pecho que no podía explicar, así que no se porque mi reacción me puse delante de Dell y me le pegue demasiado al cuerpo y el me tomo de la cintura y de esa manera caminamos hacia la cafetería y cuando entramos todos miraban a Dell y a mi

Dell porque todos nos miran-le pregunte separándome de el para mirarlo

No lo se-me contesto mirándome

Bueno comamos porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-le dije a Dell avanzando hacia donde estaba la comida

Me sentí un poco incomoda, ya que sentía las miradas clavadas en mi, voltee hacia un lado y había un grupo de chicas que me pareció me criticaban pero no le di importancia, voltee hacia mi otro lado y había un grupo de chicos mirándome de una forma pervertida y escuche que decían pero mira que belleza y cosas así que hicieron que mi ego aumentara, ya que veía en sus ojos como me comían con la mirada, me disgustaba un poco, pero a la vez me gustaba ser el centro de atención de todos me sentía importante. Llegue tome lo que quise lo pague y me dirigí a la mesa en donde ya estaban sentados todos a excepción de Dell y Len.

Len pov

Vi como todos miraban a Rin las chicas con envidia y los chicos con deseo era molesto pero de un momento a otro fui arrastrado por Dell hacia el patio me pareció extraña su forma de actuar ya que yo lo conocía desde la primaria y él no era así

Len tienes que responderme algo-me dijo mirándome

¿Qué quieres que te responda?-le conteste

Ammm como decirlo te haz enamorado alguna vez-me pregunto nervioso

Enamorado, enamorado ammm no creo que no-le dije sinceramente

Y no sabes lo que se siente-me pregunto con un tono curioso

No Dell no se lo que se siente pero a que viene todo eso no estarás enamorado ¿o si?-le dije en un tono picaron

Yo enamorado jamás esas son tonterías-me dijo de forma rápida

Si claro te creo-le dije con sarcasmo

Bueno cambiando de tema ya viste que Rin esta buenísima-me dijo Dell con un tono de estúpido pervertido

No creo que debas hablar así de ella si apenas la conoces-le conteste tratando de ocultar mi molestia y sonar un poco indiferente

Len por dios no me dirás que te enamoraste a primera vista de Rin además de cuando haca tu dices eso si no mal recuerdo en el ultimo año éramos llamados los Don Juan-me dijo con un tono que me incomodo bastante

Si lo se pero no se ella apenas la conocemos y además no creo que sea muy fácil de conquistar-le dije tratando de dar el tema por concluido

Hay Len solo míranos crees que ella no caería ante nosotros-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

La campana sonó dando aviso que deberíamos regresar a nuestros salones, vi como Rin salía abrazada por Luki y Gumi por Meito, Dell y yo los esperamos a que llegaran donde estábamos nosotros para subir todos juntos al salón, en las escaleras puede ver como Luki acorralaba a Rin contra la pared y se le acercaba demasiado, Rin no puso resistencia y entonces Luki la beso y ella le correspondo con pasión, en ese momento sentí algo inexplicable, era una mescla de dolor y ¿celos?, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Rin no era lo que yo pensaba.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Amy salas: si alguien apoya a lo de Rin eso me hace muy feliz y no te preocupes ya somos dos locas

SessKagome and Shade Shaw: arigatou gracias a ti estoy mejorando me alegra mucho eso en cuanto a lo de los pov´s me gustaría dejarlo hacia ya que quiero que se centre mas en lo que ellos piensan, sienten o de como ven las situaciones espero y no te moleste por esto de los pov´s

chibi miku01: si no se porque siempre ponen de chica buena, dulce, linda, inocente, etc a Rin y a mi queridísimo Len de malo y pervertido creo que Rin también tiene que tener su lado malo y gracias por eso de que te gustan fics eso me alienta para escribir mas

YuzukiToriOnee-san: gracias no creí que esto fuera interesante y lo de los signos creo que a todos nos paso alguna vez y sorpresas creo que este no fue tan sorprendente pero mas adelante si va haber sorpresas

ARIGATOU POR SUS **REVIEWS ME HACE MUY FELIZ RECIBIRLO Y YA SABEN COMENTEN O LEN SERA APLASTADO POR LA APLANADORA DE RIN **


	4. Cap 4 equipos

**NOTITA: **ammm en el cap. pasado olvide la raya antes del dialogo perdón un error pequeño pero a fin de cuentas un error

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece porque si fuera así Mikuo seria un Vocaloid oficial y tendría videos sexosos con Rin**

**Equipo **

Rin pov

Cuando Dell y Len salieron de la cafetería se me acerco Kaito, pero de un momento vio a una chica de cabello largo, aguamarina y atado en dos coletas y salió corriendo detrás de ella, después de eso se me acerco Luki y se sentó a un lado mio, mientras que Gumi platicaba muy amenamente con Meito, de repente Luki hablo.

-oye Rin ¿tienes novio?-me pregunto muy directo

-no porque lo preguntas Luki-le pregunte con un tono un poco insinuativo tono que no se de donde había sacado

-es que no comprendo como una chica tan bonita y sensual como tú no tiene novio-me dijo mientras me tomaba del mentón y hacia que lo mirara

-ammm bue no a decir verdad los novios nunca han sido lo mio siempre termino cortándolos muy rápido pero no se porque-le conteste mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia otro lado

-bueno Rin seré directo me gustas-me dijo de repente y yo me sorprendí un poco

-pero como te puedo gustar si no llevamos mas de 30 minutos de conocernos-le dije sonando un poco nerviosa

-pues me gustas porque eres muy hermosa, me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo-esto ultimo me lo dijo en un tono extraño mientras que por debajo de la mesa ponía una mano sobre mi pierna, me incomodo un poco pero no hice nada

La campana sonó, indicando que tendríamos que regresar a nuestros salones, me levante de mi asiento y Luki también abrazándome por detrás y así caminamos a la salida con los demás siguiéndonos, pude divisar a Len y a Dell y avanzamos hacia ellos, pude ver como Len tenia una mirada rara que no supe comprender, llegamos a las escaleras y Luki me acorralo, se acercó a mi y me beso, al principio yo no sabia si corresponder o no pero lo hice le correspondí con pasión, si tal ves no era una experta en los besos pero si había tenido mis experiencias

Sentía la lengua de Luki recorrer toda mi boca, sentía su sabor a fresas combinado con un poco de menta, era una sensación muy placentera, pero la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos y volvimos a nuestro salón, lo mas extraño es que yo no había notado que todos ellos iban en el mismo salón que yo

Len pov

Me di cuenta de que Rin no era lo que yo creía, pues esa actitud con todos me hizo dudar de lo que en verdad era, ya que ella tenía una cara de inocencia pero su personalidad y actos demostraban lo contrario, pero aun así había algo que llamaba mi atención y no sabia que era

Entramos al salón y me senté detrás de Rin y vi como ella entraba sola con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-hola-me dijo con una voz muy dulce

-hola-le conteste de vuelta

-ammm no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo-me dijo mirando al piso

-ammm yo tampoco es que estabas muy ocupada-le dije un poco serio

-emm es que bueno estaba un poco entretenida-dijo ella nerviosa pero seguía mirando al piso

-oye que tiene de interesante el piso que lo miras mucho-dije tratando de romper el momento incomodo

-ammm emm nada, nada-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y en su rostro había una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso la hacia ver tierna

-owwww rin te ves tan tierna sonrojada-le dije con un tono dulce

-yo sonrojada ammm no es verdad-me dijo mas roja aun de lo que estaba

-emm Len estas sentado en mi lugar-me dijo Gumi

-ha no sabia que este era tu asiento-le dije levantándome

-oye Gumi alguien se sienta aquí- le dijo Meito a Gumi señalando un lugar

-no nadie-le dijo Gumi a Meito

-emm sabes que Len te puedes que dar aquí yo me iré a otro lugar-dijo Gumi tomando sus cosas y se sentó a lado de Meito

-owwww creo que a Gumi le gusta Meito-dijo Rin con emoción

-tu crees-le pregunte

-si sabes seria tan lindo que esos dos fueran…-no la deje terminar

-no pueden ser lo que estas pensando-le dije mirándola

-porque no-me pregunto seria

-porque con Meito no es nada serio, al igual que con Dell, Luki y Kaito-le dije

-y con Nero y Ted-me pregunto

-con ellos es diferente, ellos si se enamoran si se vuelve algo serio-le explique mirándola

-ammm y… y contigo- me pregunto bajando la mirada

-bueno yo… ammm… pues no se jamás me e enamorado pero creo que si me enamoro pues si seria algo muy serio y formal-le dije serio y con sinceridad

-ok- me dijo mirándome con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

-y tu eres de tener relaciones serias-le pregunte directamente

-bueno chicos dejen de platicar y tomen asiento que ahora empezaremos con la clase-dijo el profesor

Rin pov

Me quede pensando el porque le pregunte eso a Len y porque me alegre por lo que dijo, pero también porque el me pregunto si yo era de tener una relación seria

De repente escuche que el maestro me llamaba

-Furukawa-dijo el maestro alzando la vista de las listas que tenía

-yo… digo presente-corregí al instante

-tu harás equipo con Kagamine-me dijo el maestro

-quien es Kagamine-pregunte

-yo soy Kagamine-contesto Len

Esto no podía ser mejor me había tocado con Len, pero aun no sabia cual era el trabajo que haríamos la clase no recordaba cual era pero le preguntare a Len

-oye Len que clase es-le pregunte

-es la clase de composición- me dijo

-composición oye y cual es el trabajo-le volví a preguntar

-aun no dice el maestro pero a de ser escribir alguna canción-me dijo mirándome

-has escrito alguna vez algo-le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-ammm si –me contesto sonriendo, tenia una hermosa sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera

-y tu Rin has escrito algo-me pregunto

-si pero no creo que sean muy buenas-le conteste

-bueno chicos el trabajo es que tienen que componer una canción pero con dos versiones una para mujer y otra para hombre este trabajo valdrá el 50% de su calificación en dos materias que serán esta y canto así que les daré tiempo a que se organicen para que hagan el proyecto-nos explico el maestro

-ok y como nos organizaremos-le pregunte a Len

-ammm no se en tu casa o en la mía-me dijo mirándome

-emm eso suena un poco raro pero en tu casa estaría bien-le conteste sonriendo

-ok entonces será en mi casa- me dijo con un tono alegre

El tiempo paso volando hasta que al fin salimos de la escuela

-oye Rin espera-me grito Len ya que yo ya iba un poco lejos

-dime Len-le dije

-te acompaño a tu casa-me dijo

-ammm si vamos-le dije empezando a caminar

Len pov

Le dije a Rin que la acompañaba a su casa caminamos por las calles y veía como Rin curioseaba en los establecimientos hasta que se paro de repente frente a un puesto de juguetes

-owwww mira Len una aplanadorcita *u*-me dijo con brillo en los ojos

-te gusta Rin-le pregunte porque era muy curioso que a las chicas les gustaran esas cosas

-owwww si me encanta jamás puede tener una de pequeña porque mi padre…-vi como de repente se ponía triste

-Rin estas bien- le pregunte preocupado

-ammm si, si estoy bien no te preocupes-me dijo poniendo una sonrisa

-ok-le conteste

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una casa muy bonita, era una casa de 3 pisos, azul con ventanas con marcos en color crema y un gran ventanal con balcón, la casa estaba rodeada por una pequeña cerca blanca y dentro de esta había un jardín un poco grande

-bueno Len yo me quedo aquí-me dijo abriendo la pequeña puerta de la cerca y entrando

-si Rin oye vengo a buscarte al rato-le pregunte

-ammm si a las tres puedes venir-me pregunto sonriéndome

-si entonces a las tres estaré aquí-le dije y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla

**NOTAS FINALES**

Amy salas**: **en serio crees que me quedo bien y bueno lemon yo creo que si habrá pero más adelante

SessKagome and Shade Shaw: si se me olvido la raya al comienzo pero esta vez lo escribí muy rápido y totalmente me olvide de eso y me encanta que les guste la rin mala que salen en spice en el segundo final es tan genial como sonríe al final así como "así te quería ver"

**Bueno no olviden comentar porque si no una banana de Len será aplastada y lo veremos sufrir**


	5. cap 5 el trabajo y ¿algo mas?

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mio porque si así fuera Rin no seria tan inocente

**EL TRABAJO Y ¿ALGO MÁS?**

Rin pov

En cuanto Len se dio la vuelta para irse corrí a meterme a casa y me recargue en la puerta después de cerrar, no lo podía creer Len me había besado en la mejilla pero no entendía porque mi emoción, si un beso en la mejilla no era nada, pero aun así me dio una emoción que jamás había sentido, además que se había preocupado por mi cuando dije lo de la aplanadora y pues iba a pasar por mi y eso era como una ¿cita?, no eso no podía ser una cita porque solo era un trabajo escolar pero de repente mi mama me saco de mi ensueño

-Rin que haces recargada en la puerta-me pregunto mi madre mirándome

-ammm nada mama solo… pensando-le dije lo ultimo en un suspiro

-pues en que o en quien será que hasta suspiras-me dijo con tono picaron

-a pues pienso en Le…-casi le digo

-en que-me dijo mi madre con un poco sorpresa

-no en nada-le dije rápidamente

-no parece pero bueno ya pásate y siéntate a comer-me dijo en una orden

-si ya voy-deje mi mochila en un lado de la entrada y me pase hacia donde estaba el comedor

-oye mama tengo que salir hoy a hacer un trabajo-le dije a mi mama

-trabajo de que-me pregunto

-pues ya sabes en equipo tenemos que componer una canción que tenga una versión para hombre y una para mujer y eso valdrá el 50% de calificación en 2 materias-le explique detalladamente

-y con quien te toco-me pregunto mirándome

-ammm me toco con Len-le dije y sentí como el calor se me subía a las mejillas

-Rin porque te sonrojas-me cuestiono mi mama

-ammm yo sonrojada para nada-le conteste nerviosa

-claro que si-me dijo mi mama

-hay bueno ese no era el punto el punto es que si puedo ir-le dije cambiando de tema

-ammm a que hora y en donde-me pregunto mi mama mirándome

-pues va a ser en casa de él y me dijo que iba a pasar por mi a las tres-le dije mirándola

-a esta bien pero tendremos que tener la platica-me dijo mirándome seria y acomodándose

-ammm mama no creo que sea buena ida en este momento son 2:30 y tengo que subir a cambiarme y alistar mis cosas-le dije un poco incomoda por eso de la "platica"

-ok ve a apurarte pero la platica si la tendremos otro día porque debes saber que me preocupo porque vallas a tener sex…-dijo mi madre sin yo dejándola acabar

-si mama luego hablamos de eso-le dije rápidamente subiendo por las escaleras y entrando a mi cuarto

Dentro de mi cuarto empecé a sacar mi ropa pero no sabia que ponerme, no sabia como vestirme, si vestirme como siempre o diferente me dije uff no tengo nada que ponerme pero lo peor es que mi closet estaba a reventar de ropa, opte por vestirme como siempre, me di una ducha rápida, ya que había estado haciendo bastante calor y quería refrescarme un poco.

Salí del baño y me cambie rápidamente mientras veía el reloj, eran las 2:45, eso me daba tiempo para peinarme y arreglar mis cosas. Me senté en la silla que había frente a mi tocador y me cepille el cabello, me lo acomode, me puse un poco de mousse*, mi lazo de siempre solo que en negro, me iba a poner mis pasadores pero me vi en el espejo y decidí mejor dejarlo así.

Volví a mirar el reloj eran 2:50, me mire de nuevo en el espejo y me dije porque no maquillarme un poco, tome el enchinador* y lo presione en mis pestañas, luego tome el rímel* y me puse un poco en las pestañas sin llegar a verse exagerado, después tome el delineador negro y me delinee los ojos finamente y por ultimo me puse un labial en un tono rosa claro y me puse un poco de brillo, me dirigí a mi closet de nuevo ya que olvide sacar un pequeño bolso en donde meter un cuaderno y mis composiciones, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al estudio en donde tenia mis composiones las tome y las guarde en la pequeña bolsa, me dirigí al gran ventanal que había y pude ver que Len abría la puertecilla de la cerca y entraba salí corriendo del estudio y baje las escaleras a toda velocidad en ese momento se escucho el timbre y desde las escaleras grite yo abro lo que vi me dejo impactada

Len se veía tan bien, traía una playera azul que se le pegaba al cuerpo hacia notar sus brazos, su abdomen su espalda, que aunque no eran muy marcados se veía perfecto así y pronto mi mente me hizo pensar cosas malas y pervertidas, mi vista bajo un poco mas y pude ver que traía unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla que se le pegaban al trasero y por ultimo unos tenis blancos con detalles en azul, se veía muy pero muy bien era la perfección andando y lo tenia para mi sola hasta que acabáramos el trabajo

Len pov

Ho por dios en que momento morí y fui a dar en una combinación entre el cielo y el infierno, estaba viendo un ángel endemoniadamente sexi no podía dejar de mirar a Rin si de por si el uniforme la hacia verse muy bien, ahora vestida así, un pantalón que parecía de cuero negro con aplicaciones en brillos que le quedaba bastante ajustado, una blusa roja con cuadritos en negro y dos bolsitas con calaveras la blusa se le pegaba al pecho y unos zapatos negros con un pequeño moñito, bastante tentador el atuendo

-Ho…hola-le dije volteando a otro lado porque si no no podría hablar

-he que me dijiste-me pregunto sonrojada

-te dije hola-le dije nuevamente

-ha hola-me saludo y después miro al piso

-emm nos vamos-le pregunte

-si solo deja le aviso a mi mama que ya me voy-me contesto y se metió a su casa dejando la puerta abierta en ese momento mi vista se poso en su trasero el pantalón se le pegaba demasiado eso era muy, muy tentador

Espere en la entrada esperando a que Rin saliera de nuevo y pude ver a Rin corriendo hacia la salida

-no mama ya me voy-dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila que estaba en la entrada y lo metía en la bolsa que traía.

-vámonos, vámonos rápido Len-me dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome para que corriera

Salimos de la casa y dirigí a Rin hasta una parada de autobús en donde esperamos el que nos llevaría a mi casa

-ammm Len vives muy lejos-me pregunto mirándome

-no, no tanto pero no quería llevarte caminando con este calor-le conteste mirándola a los ojos

-o no te hubieras molestado-me dijo con ese sonrojo que la hacia ver tan linda

-no es ninguna molestia-le conteste

Nos bajamos en donde empezaban unos departamentos y caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a uno de los edificios mas grandes entramos a uno de los edificios y nos dirigimos al ascensor apreté el botón de PH y vi como Rin ponía una cara de sorpresa

-Len ¿vives en un pent-houses?- me pregunto Rin

-ammm si ¿tiene algo de malo?-le conteste

-emm no, no tiene nada de malo pero me sorprende-me dijo

Llegamos y ambos salimos del ascensor me dirigí a la puerta y abrí dejando pasar a Rin que se quedo pasmada en la entrada

-emm Rin ¿que te pasa? ¿Porqué no entras?-le pregunte pero ella no contestaba

-ammm Rin ¿estas bien?-le volví a preguntar

-wow Len esto es genial-me dijo con emoción y entrando y viendo todo

-¿tu crees?- le pregunte ya que a mi me parecía de lo mas normal

-claro que si mira cuanto espacio y que decoración tan moderna y genial pareciera que solo tu vives aquí-me dijo mirándome con un brillo en los ojos

-ammm pues si yo solo vivo aquí-le dije como si nada

-¿enserio vives solo?-me pregunto seria

-si vivo solo mis padres solo me manda el dinero que necesite para vivir solo aparte que tengo tarjetas de crédito y las paga mi padre-le dije con seriedad

-y ¿Por qué vives solo? Claro si se puede saber-me pregunto ella

-ammm pues porque mi padre y mi madre viajan mucho además me gusta mas estar lejos de ellos-le dije mirando hacia otro lado ya que eso de hablar de mis padres me incomodaba un poco

-o ya veo pero bueno empecemos-me dijo ella desviando el temas ya que vio que era un poco incomodo

-o si claro vamos al estudio-le dije caminando

-ok-me dijo caminando detrás de mí

Llegamos a la puerta del estudio abrí y se pudo observar un piano, guitarras, una batería, dos violines y un teclado además que había un sillones a los cuales yo les llamaba pufs

-wow Len cuantos instrumento en mi casa solo tengo un piano y mis dos guitarras-me dijo sorprendida

-bueno empecemos-le dije entrando

-o si empecemos –me dijo entrando detrás de mi

-y como que quieres que diga la letra-le dije buscando una libreta y una pluma para escribir

-pues no se traje algo de lo que escrito-me dijo sacando de su bolso unas hojas blancas y dándomelas

-todo esto es tuyo-le pregunte con sorpresa ya que eran demasiadas canciones

-ammm si porque sé que son horrendas pero no seas tan malo conmigo-me dijo tratándome de quitar las hojas

-ammm no no lo digo por eso si no que son muchas y pues no las he leído bien te importaría dejármelas-le dije

-ammm claro quédatelas el tiempo que tu quieras-me dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba el piano

-¿te gusta el piano Rin?-le pregunte mirándola ya que se quedo observándolo

-ammm si me encanta cuando era pequeña solía tocarlo con mi padre pero después el…-ella se detuvo y se recargo en el piano

-si no quieres hablar de ello no hay problema-le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-no es eso es solo que nunca he hablado de esto con nadie- me dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-ok pero no te pongas triste si- le dije sonriéndole de vuelta

-ok-me dijo y nos sentamos en uno de mis puf

Estuvimos platicando jugando y compartiendo experiencias de los dos y así se nos fueron ocurriendo varias cosas, de repente el estomago de Rin gruño y Rin se sonrojo

Rin pov

Maldito estomago justo ahora que la estaba pasando bien con Len

-tienes hambre Rin-me pregunto

-ammm no-le dije tratando de sonar segura de lo que decía pero mi estomago dijo lo contrario

-ok si, si tengo hambre-le dije en tono derrotado

-pues entonces déjame hablar para que nos traigan una pizza- me dijo

-si pizza mi comida chatarra favorita-le dije con emoción

La pizza llego y empezamos a comer la pizza mientras Len me contaba chiste que hacía que casi escupiera la soda que tomaba.

-mmm se me antojo algo dulce-le dije a Len

-mmm creo que en el congelador tengo un poco de helado napolitano deja voy a ver-me dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba a la cocina

-ok- le dije mientras me paraba a mirar por la ventana era un día muy soleado y caluroso

-encontré el helado-me dijo trayendo una copa de helado con el

-ammm y porque solo una-le pregunte

-porque el helado ya no alcanzo ya que Kaito lo devoro casi todo pero… podemos compartirlo-me dijo acercándoseme

-ok compartámoslo- le dije en tono seductor

Comimos el helado una cucharada el y una yo de repente me dijo algo que me puso bastante nerviosa

-ammm Rin tienes helado en los labios quieres que te lo limpie-me dijo en tono seductor

-mmm esta bien quítame el helado de los labios-le conteste mirándolo fijamente

-ok pero recuerda que tu me diste permiso-me dijo acercándoseme

Len se me acerco tanto que podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi, se me acerco mas y podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de mis labios, estaba apunto de besarme así que yo cerré los ojos y en ese momento en el que Len me iba a besar…

**NOTITA FINAL:**

**Les hare una pregunta chicas que canción de Vocaloid tiene dos versiones una de mujer y una de hombre la verdad es que necesito que me digan o cual quieren y la buscare de verdad necesito su ayuda **

Hachune-chan01: si Rin no hizo nada con lo de Luki se puede decir que le gusto lo que le hizo, que pasaría si Len hiciera lo mismo pues no te diré te dejare con la duda pero tu que crees que pasaría y en el trabajo pues este cap. espero y resuelva un poco eso

SessKagome and Shade Shaw: pues Olaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra que te guste la idea ya que sabes no estaba muy segura de esto pero al ver que les gusta pues continuare y lo del emoticón pues no la verdad no sabia que no se podía pero gracias por decirme y si la Rin mala rules

**Están dejando pocos reviews y eso me pone triste T _ T así que porfa comente que sus comentarios me animan **


	6. Cap 6 interrupciones y cosas muy buenas

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece por que si no habría mucho yaoi en todos los videos**

**ADVERTENCIA: PALABRAS ALTISONANTES EN ESTE CAP**

**INTERRUPCIONES Y COSAS MUY BUENAS**

Len pov

Estaba tan cerca de Rin a punto de besarla y ella no daba señales de querer que me detuviera pero entonces… sonó mi estúpido celular

La pantalla decía Dell me separe de Rin y con un mal tono conteste

-que diablos quieres Dell-le dije enojado

-no estoy para bromas-le dije mientras escuchaba que contestaba

-ahora estoy ocupado-le dije mientras miraba a Rin que estaba muy sonrojada que parecía jitomate y en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa

-y que hacen aquí todos-le dije desesperado

-pero si tu tienes piscina al igual que Kaito y Luki-le respondí tratando de que se fueran

-ok me doy por vencido en un momento les abro-les dije derrotado

-lo siento Rin tengo que ir a abrir-le dije viéndola pero ella veía al piso

-a si no te preocupes pero Len como es eso de que tienes piscinaaaaaaaaaaaa-me dijo viendo hacia la puertesilla de cristal que daba hacia la piscina

-bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta-le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta a abrirle a esos idiotas

Rin pov

Como es que no había notado la piscina que había afuera de verdad creo que tiene razón mi madre de que soy muy despistada eso fue sorprendente si el departamento era ya bastante grande no imagine que hasta hubiera piscina

-¡Len!-grito una chica rubia sostenido en una coleta de lado que casi llegaba a su cadera

Y se le abalanzo tanto que casi lo tira pero lo que vi después me dejo impactada ella lo beso eso me puso como decirlo enojada desesperada y ¿celosa? Y más porque ella parecía no tener intención de dejar de besarlo así que con una fuerza que no ni de donde saque se la quite de encima

-pero quien te has creído que eres e niña-me dijo aquella rubia con un tono ofendido

-no me creo soy que es diferente-le conteste de una manera agresiva

-quien es esta-le pregunto a Len

-esta tiene nombre e- le dije

-no estoy hablando contigo-me dijo y después ignorándome paso a un lado mio y me empujo con su hombro

-Leny quien es esa chica y que hace aquí-dijo ella abrazando a Len y hablándole de una forma muy dulce

-ammm Neru ella es Rin una amiga de la escuela, estábamos haciendo un trabajo pero de repente llegaron ustedes sin avisar-dijo Len mientras se la quitaba de encima y veía a los demás

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que hay estaba Dell, Kaito, Luki, Nero, Ted, Meito y las únicas chicas que iban eran esa chica Neru, otra chica de cabellos aguamarinas atados en dos coletas que llegaban hasta el piso y también venia Gumi esperen que venia Gumi wow no me los esperaba

-hola Rin-me dijo Dell

-hola- le conteste

-con razón no quería que entráramos pues que estaban haciendo-le dijo a Len

-no estábamos haciendo nada-contesto Len nervioso mientras que yo me sonrojaba

-bueno si tu lo dices-contesto Dell-mientras se quitaba la playera

En ese momento me quede mirando como boba a Dell y es que Dell estaba buenísimo, tenia unos hombros y brazos muy marcados, un pecho musculoso y un abdomen marcadísimo, pero de repente Len hizo lo mismo y eso hizo que wow me quedara impactada yo había dicho que no tenia tan marcados los brazos pues sin camisa me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada sus brazos, hombros, pecho, espalda abdomen, todo lo tenia marcadísimo, si Dell estaba buenísimo Len lo estaba aun mas

-bueno chicos venimos a hablar o a divertirnos-dijo Dell acercándoseme y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y yo con un sonrojo a mas no poder en mi cara

-ok si sé que vienen a divertirse pero tengo una duda traen que ponerse para nadar-pregunto Len

-claro que si todos pasamos a nuestras casa por nuestros trajes de baño-explico Luki

-ammm Len mejor me voy porque yo no traigo que ponerme así que mejor me voy-dije mientras me separaba de Dell

-o no Rin preciosa no hay necesidad de que te vallas Len tiene ropa para que te pongas verdad Len-dijo Luki mientras que yo me preguntaba como es que Len tendría ropa para chica

Len pov

Y tenia que abrir su bocota Luki si lo que quería era que todos esos pervertidos no vieran a Rin en traje de baño

-si Rin tiene razón Luki no tienes que irte yo tengo algunas prendas para que te pongas sígueme-le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia otra habitación

Llegamos al cuarto y empecé a buscar en un cajón que se podría poner Rin saque tres trajes de baño un bikini rosa, otro de una sola pieza abierto de la espalda casi hasta llegar al trasero de color azul y otro bikini negro con una aplicación de brillos en forma de estrella en un lado del busto

-bueno Rin escoge el que quieras y ahí hay sandalias busca las de tu medida-le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-ok pero te vas a quedar aquí-me pregunto

-ammm pues si solo cámbiate detrás de ese biombo y así no podre verte o que creías que me iba a quedar a verte-le dije mientras ella se dirigía detrás del biombo

-ammm pues si de echo si pensé que te quedarías a verme-me contesto mientras yo admiraba su silueta detrás del biombo

Era bastante tentador ver como ella se desnudaba detrás de aquel biombo y es que podía ver como ella iba quitando cada prenda de su cuerpo, pero deje de respirar cuando vi que se quitaba las bragas y se ponía el bikini, después de eso se quito el sostén y se trataba de amarrar la parte de arriba

-oye Len me ayudas-escuche su voz

-ammm claro-le conteste con nervios

Camine hacia ella y vi como ella con sus manos tocaba sus senos a modo de que se pudiera sostener la demás tela, tome los dos extremos pero sin querer rose su piel y vi que ella se estremeció después lo ate fuertemente y ella bajo sus mano volteando a verme, se veía muy linda y sexi

-y como me veo-me pregunto

-te ves muy bien Rin el negro te queda muy bien resalta tu piel-le dije alagándola

-owwww gracias por los halagos-me dijo de una manera muy tierna y me abrazo

-oye Len y quien es esa tal Neru y porque te besa-me pregunto seria pero sin dejar de abrazarme en cambo me apretó mas y yo igual

-ammm digamos que es una vieja amiga que no veía hace mucho tiempo-conteste mintiéndole un poco ya que eso de que no la había visto hace mucho era una gran mentira apenas ayer me había acostado con ella en ese mismo cuarto

-amiga o ex novia querrás decir-me pregunto

-ammm no ella es solo un amiga pero porque estas celosa-le pregunte

-claro que no tonto-me dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarme y me daba un golpe en el brazo

-oye porque me pegas-le pregunte sobándome el brazo

-por decir cosas sin sentido-me dijo mientras buscaba unas sandalias

-ok bueno no discutamos dame un segundo y me cambio-le dije

Mientras buscaba una bermuda que ponerme la primera que encontré fue una naranja así que la tome y fui a cambiarme detrás del biombo Salí y vi a Rin sentaba en la cama

-listo-le dije

-ok-me contesto

Salimos del cuarto y como lo predije todos esos pervertido veían a Rin todos ellos se la comían con la mirada excepto Kaito el cual miraba como bobo a Miku

Luki pov

Wow no esperaba que Rin se viera así de sexi, si de por si es bonita es muy sexi y mas vestida de negro se ve mucho mejor, pero no entiendo porque Len siempre nos mira con una mirada asesina cada que vemos a Rin de manera pervertida si el la ve igual aunque diga que no

-Rin cariño te ves hermosa-le dije tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mi

-ammm gracias Luki-me contesto

-bueno Rin vamos a la piscina-le dijo Len a Rin mientras la jalaba para alejarla de mi

-ok vamos-contesto ella

-si vallamos todos-dijo Dell caminando detrás de Rin

Cuando llegamos a la piscina ya estaban Nero, Gumi y Meito adentro claro Gumi y Meito demasiado juntos pude, ver que Rin entraba a la piscina y después entraba Miku seguida por el baboso de Kaito, entonces entre yo sin que me viera nadie nade hasta donde pude ver las piernas de Rin y entonces la jale, ella se sumergió entonces a causa de su desorientación por el jalón de repente la bese y le toque un seno para después sentir el puñetazo de alguien que no pude distinguir si no hasta que vi una bermuda naranja me di cuenta de que había sido el estúpido metiche de Len

-estas bien Rin –escuche que Len le preguntaba a Rin

-a si no te preocupes no trague tanta agua solo estoy un poco aturdida-contesto ella

-que chingados te pasa Luki-me grito Len

-que te importa pinche metiche-le conteste de la misma manera

-como que me importa crabrón le agarraste un seno a Rin quien chingados te crees que eres-me contesto acercándoseme

-y a ti que chingados te importa si le agarre algo o no además quien chingados te dice que no le gusto si solo mírala se ve tan puta con eso puesto es obvio que ella trae ganas de que se la cojan-grite demasiado alto y todos se quedaron en silencio

De repente pude sentir una fuerte cachetada por parte de Rin me quede en shock totalmente era la primera vez que me pegaba una mujer

-escúchame bien Luki que se a la ultima vez que me llamas puta a mi y si soy una puta o no es muy mi culo y yo se lo que hago con el pero ten por seguro que no se lo daría a un puto wey como tu-me grito Rin mas alto de lo que yo había gritado

Después de eso Dell me jalo me llevo dentro del departamento

-cámbiate de una puta vez y te largas pendejo-me grito Dell aventándome al sillón

-y si no quiero que-lo desafié

-no te estoy preguntando si quieres te estoy ordenando que te largues-me volvió a gritar

-pues no Dell no me voy a largar tu no eres nadie para ordenarme-me levante del sillón y me le acerque

-mira Luki si no quieres salir herido mejor lárgate-dijo Dell tratando de calmarse

-en ese caso debería ser Len el que me diga que me largue después de todo estamos en su casa-le conteste en modo de desafío

-pues en ese caso te largas o yo mismo me encargo de sacarte a patadas-dijo Len bastante molesto

-hay Len yo no se porque te molestas-le dije tranquilamente

-como que porque pendejo le tocaste una teta a Rin y si crees que eso es poco todavía encima de eso la llamas puta y eso no te lo voy a permitir-me contesto más molesto que antes

-pues es la verdad se ve tan puta y…-recibí un puñetazo por parte de Len

-que no entiendes cabron no la llames así-me grito Len sujetándome por el cuello

-su-suel-tame-le dije con dificultad

-Len suéltalo-dijo Dell

-te voy a decir algo si no quieres tener mas problemas conmigo es mejor que midas tus palabras con ella porque si tu la vuelves a llamar así te mato-me amenazo Len mientras me soltaba

-yo no se porque la defienden tanto prefieren a esa chica que apenas y conocen a mi que soy su amigo desde hace bastante tiempo-les dije a los dos

-Luki yo también te lo advierto no te metas con ella o los negocios de tu padre con el mio se van por el caño además le vas pedir una disculpa a Rin mañana-me amenazo

Me levante me cambie y llame a el chofer para que me recogiera pero eso si algún día me las pagaría esa chica eso lo juro

Rin pov

Eso fue muy ofensivo nadie jamás en mi vida me había llamado puta y obvio yo no iba a dejar que Luki me lo dijera pero me encanto que Len me defendiera lo estaba buscando pero no lo vi por ninguna parte ni tampoco a Dell

-oye Rin-me hablo Gumi

-que pasa Gumi-le pregunte

-no dejes que sus comentarios te afecten-me dijo Gumi

-no te preocupes Gumi creo que le afectaron mas a el que a mi-le conteste burlándome un poco

-oye Rin Gumi tiene razón él es así cuando alguien se le niega es así-me dijo esa chica llamada Miku

-enserio-le pregunte

-si digamos que alguna vez el intento lo mismo conmigo pero no me deje y bueno me armo un numerito que ashh ni quiero acordarme-me dijo Miku

-ok creo que entonces no dejare que se me acerque ni un poquito-le dije a Miku mientras todas comenzamos a reír

De repente llego Kaito tomo a Miku por detrás y le susurro algo en el oído que ni Gumi ni yo pudimos escuchar pero si pudimos ver su sonrojo entonces Miku se fue con Kaito adentro del departamento

-Rin estas bien-me pregunto Len

-si Len ya te lo había dicho-le conteste

-hey Gumi ven preciosa-grito Meito para que Gumi fuera hacia donde estaba

Gumi se fue y al parecer Len y yo nos quedamos solos

-bueno Rin quieres tomar algo-me pregunto Len

-ammm si-le conteste

-ok entonces vamos allá adentro-me dijo mientras salía de la piscina y yo salí detrás de el

Entramos al departamento y él se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que tomar

-oye Len tienes un toalla para que me seque-le pregunte

-emm si en mi cuarto-me contesto

-y donde esta tu cuarto-le pregunte ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de cual era

-en el pasillo al fondo en la puerta de tu lado izquierdo-me dijo

-ok-le conteste y me dirigí hacia donde el me indico y abrí la puerta

-ammm en donde estarán-dije

Empezó a buscar y después me meta al closet que era un poco pequeño después oí la puerta y voltee a ver quien había entrado era Len

-ya las encontraste-me pregunto

-ammm no pero supuse que estarían aquí adentro-le conteste

-pues si tienes razón están ahí arriba-dijo señalando por el rincón en donde estaba pero arriba

-Len no alcanzo-le dije

-bueno ahora mismo las bajo-me dijo y entro al closet conmigo

Pero no me dejo que me saliera ya que el espacio era muy reducido el quedo acorralándome con su cuerpo y la pila de cosas que había ahí eso era bastante tentador tener su torso desnudo y mojado cerca de mi cara sentí como un calor se alojaba en mi cara pero de repente la puerta del closet se cerro

-mierda-dijo Len

-que pasa Len-le pregunte

-es que la puerta se cerro y a veces se atora-dijo mientras se hacia para atrás y trato de empujar la puerta pero se paro en seco

Pudimos escuchar como la puerta del baño que estaba en el cuarto se abría y después vi como Len se quedaba paralizado

**NOTITAS FINALES:**

**BUENO ESTE CAP NO ES EL MEJOR PERO SI EL MAS LARGO 2552 PALABRAS ES BASTANTE PERO BUENO CREO QUE MAÑANA O EL MIERCOLES SUBIRE EL OTRO CAP ESPERO Y ESTE LES HAIGA GUSTADO **


End file.
